Happy Halloween
by ilse23
Summary: A little one shot Halloween story. A sequel to Like father, like daughter.


**A/N: A little one shot Halloween story. It's a sequel to Like father, like daughter. I hope you like it. Happy Halloween.**

**I don't own NCISLA or the characters, i only own Marisa, Sara, Zac and Nick. **

* * *

><p>Today was Halloween. Nick was nwo about 5 months old. Zac and Marisa were to be married in a few weeks. Halloween was on a Friday but Hetty gave them the day off. Sara had returned to work for 3 days a week. They had gotten a babysitter with the help of Hetty. She was a former CIA agent. Both Callen and Sara loved spending time with Nick. He was just the cutest little baby they had ever seen. Marisa loved her little brother very much. She couldn't wait to have one with Zac but they had agreed to wait until after the wedding to have a baby.<p>

Callen went to do shopping while Sara decorated the house.

She carved out pumpkins, decorated the fence and the porch, put some tombstones outside and some skeletons. On the trees she hung spiders and bats. Near the door she put a moving tombstone and it made noise when someone approached. They had also rented a fog machine to blow fog over the front yard.

Sara was in the front yard when Callen pulled up.

"Yikes, it looks scary here," Callen stated.

"That's the idea honey. You got everything?"

"Yes I did."

"Good."

Callen carried everything inside as Sara finished up outside. Once everything was put away Callen came to finish outside. Sara went back inside and finished decorating the inside. She looked at Nick lying in his play pen. He was just the cutest baby she had ever seen. She was so happy to have him with Callen.

…

Marisa was decorating the house as well while Zac went to get groceries. Marisa carved out pumpkins as well. Once she finished carving the pumpkins she went to decorate outside. She put some spider webs in front of the windows and put spiders in it. She hung some toilet paper on the tree and hung bats in it.

When Zac pulled up Marisa was still decorating outside. Zac put the groceries away and went to help Marisa. Zac wanted to scare Marisa so he attempted to put a spider in her neck.

"Don't even think about it," Marisa spoke before Zac got the chance to put the spider in her neck.

"I wasn't trying to do anything."

"Yes you were."

"How did you know?"

"Please honey," Marisa spoke as she turned around. "I'm a special agent, I feel when someone is sneaking up on me."

"Right."

"So nice try mister."

They finished up outside and went inside.

….

Callen was on the floor playing with Nick. Nick rolled over on his tummy and tried to get up. Sara was in the kitchen preparing dinner. Nick tried to get up and crawl. But it wasn't working yet. Callen picked him up and stood him on his legs.

"You're a big boy, yes you are. You're daddy's big boy. Daddy loves you very much." Callen gave him a kiss. "Where's mommy?" Nick looked around but he couldn't find Sara. "Where's mommy huh? Shall we go find mommy?"

Sara came out of the kitchen for a little while. Nick smiled when he saw her. "Yeah that's mommy. You're just the cutest little baby."

A little later Nick started fussing, letting Callen know that he was hungry. Callen got up and walked to the kitchen to warm up his bottle.

"He's hungry?" Sara asked.

"Yeah he is." Nick was crying in Callen's arms. "I know buddy, it's coming."

Callen walked to the couch as soon as his bottle was warm. Callen tested it on his hand to make sure it wasn't too hot. Nick immediately started drinking when Callen put the pacifier in his mouth.

"There, that's better huh buddy."

Callen fed and burped him. He held him for a while until it was time for dinner. Callen put Nick in his playpen and went to sit at the table.

…..

Zac and Marisa were getting ready for Halloween. They were changing into their costumes. They wanted to be ready before the first trick-or-treaters came.

After dinner Callen and Sara went to get dressed too one by one. Once Sara was dressed she put Nick's costume on.

Sara was dressed in an Indian dress and Callen was dressed as an Indian. Nick had a little Indian costume as well. Sara wore a light brown Indian dress with Indian boots underneath and a headband with feathers in her hair. Callen wore a pair of light brown pants with a bit darker brown Indian shirt on top of it. The outfit was finished off with a spear and headband with feathers. Nick's costume was a mini version of Callen's one. Zac and Marisa were dressed as cowboys. Marisa wore a pair of dark jeans finished off with a belt with cowboy boots, a long black coat and a cowboy woman's shirt. The outfit was finished off with a cowboy hat. Zac wore a pair of jeans, long brown coat and a blue checkered shirt with a waistcoat. The outfit was finished off with a scarf, brown hat and cowboy boots.

A little later the first kids arrived at Sara and Callen's place. They walked up the steps to the house. The kids got scared by the tombstone at the porch. Once they had calmed down they rang the doorbell. Callen and Sara opened the door with Nick in her arms.

"Aw how cute. I see we have Elsa, a minion, a pirate and a cowboy." The kids smiled as Sara got it right.

"Here you go," Callen said as he put some candy in their bags.

"Thank you," all the kids replied before they left.

A little later Nick had fallen asleep in his playpen so Callen took him upstairs. A couple hours later they were all out of candy. They cleaned up before going upstairs.

…

Zac and Marisa opened the door when the first kids came.

"Don't you look pretty and scary. I see we have a zombie, a little princess, a vampire and an Indian. You are all very pretty," Marisa spoke.

"Here is some candy," Zac said and put 2 pieces of candy in the kids' bags.

"Thank you," they all said before leaving.

They had a lot of trick-or-treaters. They were all out of candy by the end. They cleaned up outside before heading upstairs.

….

Callen went to check on Nick before going to sleep. Nick was lying peacefully in his crib. Callen just looked at him for a while. He felt so lucky to have him with Sara. He loved being a father to the little boy. He was very happy that he and Sara had gotten another change. He really had a family of his own now. Sara, Nick and Marisa were the best things that had ever happened to him. He was very happy to have them. Callen couldn't keep his eyes of Nick. He looked so cute sleeping. After standing at his crib for 10 minutes Callen went to the bedroom. He stopped dead in this track when he walked into the room.

"I've been waiting for you," Sara spoke in a sexy voice from the bed.

Callen couldn't believe his eyes. His wife was lying on the bed in a sexy police uniform. She looked freaking hot. She wore a short dress. The top was slightly open at her breasts. The outfit even included handcuffs.

"What are you doing here officer?"

"I've heard you've been a bad boy."

"Oh yeah?" Callen asked as he walked up to the bed. His pants had gotten a bit tighter.

"Yes."

"What are you gonna do about that?" Callen smirked.

"I may just have to punish you," Sara replied as she stood up from the bed.

She pushed Callen down onto the bed and Callen lay down in the middle of the bed. Sara straddled his lap.

"Now, are you gonna be a good boy a listen to me?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Good."

Sara took his shirt off and tossed it on the ground. She took Callen's arms and tied them to the head of the bed. Sara kissed Callen as she slowly moved back and forth. Very slowly she went down and took his pants and boxers off. Sara tied his feet with scarfs to the end of the bed.

"Now you can't go anywhere," Sara smirked at him.

Sara bent down and pleasured him. Sara stopped just before Callen was about to explode.

"I'll be right back honey."

"We're you going?"

"I'll be right back."

"Can you at least untie me?"

"Nope, I'll be right back. Just be punished."

Sara walked out of the room. She knew she was teasing Callen. But she liked it. The rest would only be better this way. Callen grunted as Sara left the room. She waited for about 10 minutes before going back into the room.

"Close your eyes," Sara spoke.

Callen obeyed. Callen was surprised when he felt her slide down onto him.

"Oh Sara," Callen moaned.

It felt so good what Sara was doing. She rode him until they both came. Sara untied his ankles and took the cuffs off. Callen immediately wrapped his arms around Sara and turned her around.

"My turn," Callen smirked.

"I'm all yours."

Callen tied Sara up just like he was before he resumed their love making. They made love for a few more hours before they lay tangled up in each other's arms.

"I love you G."

"I love you too Sara. I'm so happy you're back in my life again. And I'm so happy to have Nick with you. He's just the cutest little baby."

"Oh yes he is."

Sara gave Callen one more kiss before she snuggled into this arms.

"Goodnight honey."

"Goodnight baby."

They fell asleep very soon after that.

…

Marisa went upstairs already while Zac cleaned up the last few things downstairs. She had a surprise for him. Marisa lay in bed waiting for Zac to show up. Zac's jaw dropped when he walked into the room. He saw Marisa lying on the bed in a sexy cheerleader outfit.

"What are you doing?"

"Waiting for you. I thought we could have some fun."

Zac was in the bed in no time. "I'm always up for some fun."

Marisa pushed Zac down onto the bed and straddled him.

"You look really sexy in that uniform."

"Thanks, it was mine in high school."

"You were a cheerleader?"

"Yes I was. I changed it a bit to make it sexier."

"I like this."

"I thought you would."

Marisa quickly took Zac's clothes off. She wanted to take hers off too but Zac stopped her.

"Stop, you look really hot in these clothes."

Zac turned them around and pleasured her. Before Marisa slid down onto him she pleasured him first as well.

"In just a few weeks we'll be doing this on our wedding night," Zac spoke.

"I know, I can't wait."

"Me neither. I know you will look very beautiful in your wedding dress but I can't wait to take it off in the night."

"Oh believe me, I'm too."

"Good."

They made love in various positions before going to sleep.

"I'm really enjoying Halloween," Zac spoke.

"Me too."

"I can't wait to see what kind of sexy outfit you'll wear next year."

"Oh trust me, I will pick out something very sexy."

"Good."

They snuggled closer together and fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>The end. Thank you for reading and reviewing<br>**


End file.
